Zeon
''Zeon ''is a first-person-shooter with a science fiction theme developed and published by Gamecorps for iOS. It is often considered the Zeon enjoyed incredible popularity following it's release, mostly due to the fact that it was released after Halo Reach, during at time when shooters where not often released. Storyline 'Setting' Zeon takes place about 300 years from the present day. During this time, humanity is mostly commanded by the Confederacy. Following an event known as the Insurrection, when most of humanity rebelled against the Confederacy and forced it's rules to be rewritten, the then-in-power government chose 12 soldiers to be put in cryosleep, among them Kol Orion, a hero of the Confederacy, on the Outer Rim colony Zeon. The game fast-forwards 12 years later, where Kol is quickly awoken by an AI calling herself Leanna. Apparently, a race of aliens known as the Psoren (Pronounced "Sore-ren" have stormed the planet, and it is up to Kol to stop them. Gameplay Zeon ''is a first-person shooter, and plays as such. The player's health is determined by a bar at the top of the screen, which stands for power. Power is drained by sprinting or taking damage. Power does not recharge automatically for the first Act of the Main Mission, but can be recharged through special terminals. It recharges automatically following Act 2. The weapon loadouts have also been altered to make it more realistic. Players can now only carry a Primary Weapon, and a light weapon. The two light weapons available are the Energy Pistol and the Pistol. Everything else is Primary. The player also carries 3 grenades, and a knife. This applies to multiplayer as well. The weapons in ''Zeon ''are out of the norm, there being about 15 guns in the game. Here they are: *Assault Rifle *Dark Rifle- the Psoren main weapon, it can drain the life of it's opponent and give it to it's wielder. *Shotgun *Pistol *Rocket Launcher *Hail Rifle- a Psoren weapon. Fires a barrage of boomerang style energy bolts. *Energy Rifle- a Psoren weapon. Discharges bright red bursts of energy. *Energy Pistol- a Psoren weapon, similar to the Energy Rifle, but can freeze opponents with secondary fire. *Sonic Carbine- a Psoren weapon, can fire large pulses of sound to drain power, but not health. *Ranger Carbine- a human weapon, it can fire multiple razor blades. *Sniper Rifle- a human weapon. *Grenade Pistol *SMG- a human weapon. Can circle the enemy, hitting them multiple times with the same bullets, with secondary fire. *Energy Carbine- a Psoren weapon. Similar to the Human Sniper Rifle, but bullets can teleport directly into an opponent via Secondary Fire. *Energy Charger- a Psoren weapon. Similar to the Shotgun, but only one hit is required to kill. One of the rarest weapons in the game. 'Multiplayer' Zeon features 16-player multiplayer. There are 5 maps. Players can customize their own Confederacy Navy Seal. Stars In Multiplayer, each player's online character has 5 Star spaces. By performing certain tasks in multiplayer, as well as killing enemies, players earn Gunpowder. At the end of each match, players have two options for the Gunpowder they have earned: 1) To add it to their Star total, and 2) to use it to buy Perks in the Perk shop. Players start out with no stars, and only the Ranger and Pistol as their weapons. However, by contributing Gunpowder to their Star total, they can earn up to 5 Stars. Each star takes a while to fill up, except the first one. When a player earns a star, they gain new weapons, armor permuations, and more Perks are buyable in the Perk Shop. If a player has gained all 5 Stars, they can buy up to 7 more Star Spaces in the Perk Shop. However, the additonal Star Spaces take an incredibly higher amount of Gunpowder than even the 5th Star. Modes *'Blazing- 'the main "Deathmatch" mode. Players may enter their characters with their normal color schemes and weapons. *'Team Blazing- 'Players are sorted into Red and Blue teams. An entire team shares a smilar loadout. *'Capture the Flag- 'Capture the flag and return it to your base! *'Steal the Flag- 'There's only one flag, and it's in the center of the map! Steal the flag and return it to your base! *'Nuke Delivery- 'Take the Nuke inside your base and transport it to your opponent's. *'Ball Boy- 'Players compete to hold the Ball the longest. Players with the ball have all their default Perks activated at once, and until they lose the Ball. *'Silence- 'Similar to Blazing, but everyone is invisible! Making a noise (such as firing, walking, and more), reveals your location. Players are all armed with Sniper Rifles and Energy Carbines. Legacy Zeon has become one of the best-selling XBOX Live or PlayStation Network games of all time, with critics praising it's story and good gameplay. However, a common criticism was it's simularity to Halo. Despite the announcement of ''Zeon 2, fans continue to build custom content for the game. Category:XBOX Live Games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:Renegade Studios Category:Mac Games